


The making of Kid Marvel

by moomoo42



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: And is on the team, Captain Marvel has a sidekick, Who is also ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: My best friend Billy as Captain Marvel had no choice but to say ‘Shazam’ even though I was right next to him. I expected to die, but what actually happened was completely different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Billy Batson and Young Justice, so I decided to make this. Enjoy!

My best friend Billy Batson and I, live on the streets and go to school together. We’re like brothers. Which is why when he became Captain Marvel when we were eight, he came straight to me. I helped him learn about his powers and keep citizens away when he fights. We did well together for the first two years, until one day there was an incident. Billy was fighting Black Adam. The only way to defeat him was to say Shazam while holding on to him, but I was being held hostage by Black Adam. I told him to do it because if he doesn’t Black Adam would just kill me anyway. That convinced him and he shouted Shazam with tears rolling down his cheeks. Then all I feel is pain until darkness finally takes me.

&&&

I wake up to a familiar dark place. It’s the warehouse Billy and I were last staying in.

“Billy?” I call through a rough throat.

“Leo!” I hear running and suddenly Billy’s next to me, tear streaks down his face. “You’re alive!”

“Did you defeat Black Adam?” I quickly ask.

“Yes. But Leo! Your heart stopped! I thought you were dead. Which is why I brought you here.”

“I… died?” Billy just nods. “How long was I out?”

“About an hour. I was just digging a… you know. But it’s fine now! You’re okay!” He leans down and hugs me tightly.

“Can’t… breathe…”

“Oh! Sorry.” He says moving away and rubbing the back of his neck. “So, how are you feeling?”

“A little sore.” I say trying to sit up. Billy helping me when I start to struggle. I stretch out my arms on either side of me trying to get rid of some aches. I feel a weird tingling sensation go down my arms then suddenly lightning flies from my fingertips. I gasp and pull my hands back. “I have powers?”

“Whoa! Cool! Now we both have powers. But I can’t use my powers in this form… hey, try saying the wizards name.” He says. I nod and prepare myself.

“Shazam!” I shout. Lightning shoots down and hits me making energy flow through me. I look up at Billy and ask. “Am I any different? Am I an adult now?”

“Yes and no. Your hair and eyes have changed. Otherwise you look the same.”

I look at him confused before I feel my hair. I stroke my fingers through it expecting it to stop above my shoulders, but instead it keeps going all the way below my rib cage. I pull some of it in front of my face and instead of the usual dirty blond, it’s pure white. Billy runs off before coming back with a broken piece of glass so I can see my reflection. I hold it up in front of my face and look into my eyes. They’ve changed from light blue with a dark ring around the edge to bright gold.

“Wow. I look completely different.”

“Yeah and your clothes.” I look down at my clothes. I’m wearing white spandex with golden wrists a golden scarf around my waist and a golden lightning bolt on my chest. I’m also wearing black boots and a black cape with a hood.

“Again, wow. But why didn’t I become an adult like you?” I ask.

“Well I got my powers straight from the wizard and when you changed it seemed less powerful then mine. Maybe that’s why.”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but that means no one will take me seriously like they do with you since I still look ten.” I say disappointed.

“Actually that costume makes you look eleven.”

“Great, one year older.” I say sarcastically.

“Well Robin was younger when he started and he was fine.”

“Yeah, but he had a mentor.”

“I know! I’ll be your mentor.” Billy declares.

“Like… I’ll be your sidekick?” I ask.

“Yeah!” Billy shouts really excited.

“Okay. Sounds good.” Billy starts jumping up and down and running all around.

“All the sidekicks are getting together at the hall of justice in around a month. You could go to!” He says once he’s calmed down a little.

“Let’s start with learning about my powers. Okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry. I got a little over excited.” He says sheepishly.

“It’s fine. Let’s get started. Shazam!” Lightning strikes and I turn back to dirty blond hair, blue eyes, a too big grey shirt, old blue jeans and bare feet. “Shazam!” And once again I look like a hero.

“Shazam!” Billy says next, turning into Captain Marvel. “We need to give you a superhero name. What about… Marvel boy?” I just raise an eyebrow at him. “The boy wonder? Wait that’s robin. Um… Kid Marvel?”

“I’ll take it. So stop coming up with names.” I say quickly.

“Ok Kid Marvel. Let’s start with that lightning. Try and do it again, but this time aim for that box.” He says pointing to a box around ten meters away from us.

I raise my hand in front of me and concentrate on the target until I feel a weird tingly sensation run down my arm. I let out a bolt of lightning hitting right next to the box. We continue to practice that until I hit the box nine out of ten times.

“Okay. What’s next?” I ask.

“Um… Strength?” He says like it’s a question.

“You’re the mentor, it’s up to you. Take the lead Captain Marvel!”

“Strength. We will try strength.” He flies away before coming back with a huge dumpster.

“Seriously? That’s huge!”

“This is nothing. We’re starting out small.”

“Small?” I sigh. Whatever let’s get this over with. I walk over to it ignoring the smell, before bending my knees and placing my hands underneath it. I straighten my legs and end up easily lifting it off the ground.

“Yes! You have super strength. Next is speed.”

“Okay.” I say starting to get excited myself. I start to run and within a moment I’m on the other side of the warehouse. It’s not as fast as Captain Marvel, but it’s still really fast. I start running around the warehouse shouting. “Woo hoo!”

Next we try flight, which I can also do, once again not as fast as Captain Marvel.

“How can we test Wisdom, Stamina and courage?” Captain Marvel… I’m just going to call him C.M. in my head. C.M. asks.

“We can test stamina and courage over time, but what about wisdom. What does the power of wisdom give you?”

“Well… I can speak any language in the universe.” He answers.

“Seriously? Okay. Let me try.” I stop and think for a second before speaking. “quid est? Soretomo kore? ou même ça? Cool! That’s three languages!” We spend the rest of the day practicing my new powers and learning control, while peaking in lots of different languages instead of English.

We don’t do anything but practice for the first week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid Marvel meets Batman and Robin.

After a week of practicing with my powers, I finally get to go on patrol. We’re flying over Fawcett City together looking for trouble, when we hear a scream. We look down towards the noise to see a man with a gun pointing it at a woman in an alley.  
  
“Try and take care of this,” C.M. says next to me.  
  
“Okay,” I reply before floating down until I’m right above them. I pull my hood up so that it’s harder to tell how old I am and drop down between them.  
  
“What?! Who are you?!” The man shouts, raising his gun towards me. I can almost feel the waves of worry from above me, but I ignore that and instead generate a small amount of electricity in my hand. Not enough to kill, just enough to stun.  
  
“I’m Kid Marvel,” I reply before firing at him, knocking him out instantly. I quickly tie the criminal up.  
  
“Thank you,” I hear the woman say from behind me.  
  
“Please call the police ma’am,” I say, turning and smiling at her. I give her a small salute, before flying up to C.M.  
  
“You did great!” he says smiling brightly.  
  
“Thanks.” Before we can continue to talk we hear alarms in the distance. We smile at each other, before flying towards the crime together.  
  
The first week of crime fighting goes pretty well. A few mistakes, but C.M was there to help.  
  
The second week is where everything went wrong. M.C. decided that we should split up and shoot a bolt of lightning into the air if we want to meet up or need help. We say goodbye and split up. I fly in the opposite direction then C.M. I stop a robbery, a couple of muggings and a fight. I’m thinking about meeting up with C.M. when I hear quiet talking from down an ally. I peak around the corner to see a man fiddling with a coin while watching some men loading some boxes into a van. It all looks pretty until the man holding a coin turns around to reveal the side of the face that I couldn’t see before showing that it’s completely burned. It’s Two-Face. I don’t know what to do, I can’t use lightning to signal C.M. that would give my position away to Two-Face. But I also can’t go looking for C.M. because Two-Face might get away.  
  
“Come on. We need to get back to Gotham.” Two-Face says to the other men.  
  
They all hop in the van and leave. I make a split second decision and follow them, keeping to the shadows. I follow for a few hours until my surrounding start to get gloomier and there’s a sign saying that we’ve arrived in Gotham. I continue following them through the city until they stop at an abandoned warehouse and bring all of their boxes inside. I fly to the roof and am about to go through a window when I hear someone talk behind me.  
  
“Who are you?” It’s a deep voice. And I instantly know who it is.  
  
“You mean Captain Marvel hasn’t told you?” I ask turning around to face him well aware of how young I sound. That’s when I see that Robin is standing next to him smirking with his arms crossed over his chest. I smirk right back. He looks a little shocked for a second before his smirk comes back even bigger.  
  
“So you’re Kid Marvel.” Batman says making me look back at him.  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“What are you doing here?” he asks.  
  
“I was patrolling Fawcett city when I saw Two-Face and some men loading some boxes into a van, so I decided to follow them.”  
  
“Then where’s Captain Marvel?” Robin asks stepping forward.  
  
“He was patrolling the other side of the city.”  
  
“Why didn’t you call him?”  
  
“We use lightning to signal each other, but I didn’t want to tip Two-Face to my location.” Robin’s about to reply but Batman cuts him off.  
  
“We have work to do.”  
  
“Yes you do,” a voice says from the other side of the roof. We all turn to see Two-Face surrounded by his men, all of them pointing their guns at us.  
  
“Two-Face. What are you planning? “Batman growls.  
  
“Now that’s none of your business. Get them.” The roof erupts with noise as they start shooting.  
  
Batman gets out of the way but something happens with Robin that causes him hesitate right in the line of fire. I use my speed to fly over and grab him before he get’s hit, taking him out of the way.  
  
“Thanks,” he says once I place him down.  
  
Instead of replying, I turn around and start sending bolts to stun them all. In just a minute they’re all knocked out except for Two-Face who ran, Batman right behind him.  
  
“Should we help him?” I ask knowing Robin is still with me.  
  
“Nah. He can take care of this himself. Anyway I would rather get to know Captain Marvels new sidekick,” he replies.  
  
“Well there’s not much to know,” I say, while starting to float.  
  
“Like what’s your name?” I just raise an eyebrow at him. “It was worth a try. What about how old are you?”  
  
I guess it couldn’t hurt to tell him that, he wouldn’t find out my secret identity from just my age. “Ten.”  
  
“So a year older then what I was when I started.”  
  
“You started when you were nine?” I ask.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Robin it’s time to go,” Batman says suddenly next to us. I’m very proud that I didn’t flinch.  
  
“It was nice meeting you two,” I say floating off the ground again.  
  
“Wait,” Robin says stopping me. “Here. You can use this to contact us and Captain Marvel,” he says, handing me an earpiece.  
  
“Thanks,” I reply, smiling while putting the earpiece in my ear. I nod at Batman before flying towards Fawcett city. The way back is faster then on the way because I’m not following anyone so I get back pretty quickly. I get back to a worrying sight. Lightning is shooting up all over the city. I rush over to the lightning.  
  
“Captain Marvel!” I shout once I see him. He turns around and I can tell when he sees me because his whole face lights up and then suddenly he’s pulling me into a hug.  
  
“Where were you? Are you ok? What happened? Why didn’t you signal me?”  
  
“I was in Gotham. I’m fine. I saw two face and had to follow him so he didn’t do anything bad. And I didn’t signal you because that would have given away my position,” I answer cutting him off.  
  
“Are you sure you’re not hurt?” he asks worried.  
  
“I’m fine. Stop mothering me, we’re the same age,” I say annoyed.  
  
“So you were in Gotham?” he asks changing the subject.  
  
“Yeah. I met Batman and Robin,” I reply  
  
“Really? Awesome! So does that mean you want to go to the hall of justice with all the other sidekicks?” he asks excited.  
  
“Yeah. I think so. If I’m allowed to.”  
  
“I’ll ask Batman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there any other justice leaguers you want Leo to meet?


	3. Chapter 3

C.M. and I are on our way to the hall of justice. I spent the last three weeks looking for food, running from gangs and bullies, going to school, patrolling and talking to Robin when I’m in my Kid Marvel form, since it disappears with the rest of my costume when I change so that no one can track me. When we get to the hall of justice I can see that Batman, Robin, Aquaman, Aqualad, Green Arrow and Speedy are already here. We fly down and land next to them.  
  
“Hey spark.” Robin says once he sees me, smirking like usual. After a while he started calling me spark because Kid Marvel is too long and because I’m young.  
  
“Boy Wonder.” I say with a nod. I started calling him Boy Wonder to annoy him. We both turn to look at the hall.  
  
“Today is the day.” Batman says putting his hand on Robins shoulder.  
  
“Welcome to the hall of justice.” Green Arrow continues.  
  
“Headquarters of the justice league.” Aquaman finishes. But obviously C.M. wants to be included.  
  
“This is going to be so awesome we can all hang out in the hall together and…” I whack him over the back of the head before he can continue rambling. Everyone except batman of course, look at me wide eyed.  
  
“Did you want me to let him continue rambling for like an hour?” I say, my hands on my hips. That’s when something whizzes up next to us.  
  
“Oh, man. I knew we’d be the last ones here.” Kid Flash says, with the Flash smiling next to him.  
  
We all start walking towards the hall mostly ignoring what the crowd says, but I have to hold in a chuckle when people were getting confused over Kid Flash and Speedys names.  
  
“I’m glad we’re all here.” Aqualad says.  
  
“Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?” Kid Flash asks.  
  
“Don’t call us sidekicks, not after today.” Speedy spits. Whoa angry much, and what’s so bad about being a sidekick?  
  
“Sorry. First time at the hall. I’m a little over whelmed.” Kid Flash replies.  
  
“You’re overwhelmed, freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn’t anyone just whelmed?” Robin asks.  
  
“Because the English language is hard enough already without any more words.” I say speaking for the first time.  
  
“Whoa. You’re really young.” Kid Flash says once he’s heard my voice. I just roll my eyes and ignore him.  
  
“Oh, maybe that’s why.” Robin says seeing the large statues inside the hall, completely ignoring Kid Flash and I. some doors open in front of us to Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.  
  
“Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Kid Marvel, welcome.” Martian Manhunter says, before turning and walking deeper into the building with all of us following. “you now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and of course our library.”  
  
We enter a large room with a big computer screen, lots of books, some couches and from what C.M. has told me what I’m guessing to be a zeta beam.  
  
“Make yourselves at home.” The Flash says spreading out his arms wide. Robin and Kid Flash sit on two of the three seats while Aqualad offers me the third. I give him a bright smile and sit down.  
  
“Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day.” Batman says to the older heroes (Except Billy but they don’t know that) off to the side. He then looks back to us. “We shouldn’t be long.”  
  
They all turn and get scanned by the zeta beam, but before they can leave Speedy stops them by saying, “That’s it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass.”  
  
“It’s a first step. You’ve been granted access few others get” Aquaman says.  
  
“oh really?” He asks pointing up to a window with civilians and reporters looking through it. “Who cares which side of the glass we’re on?”  
  
“Roy, you just need to be patient.” Green Arrow says stepping forward. Huh. So his name’s Roy.  
  
“What I need is respect.” Roy says, before turning to us and continuing. “They’re treating us like kids.” I am a kid. “Worse, like sidekicks.” Once again, I am a sidekick, and proud. Billy is now used to having me around to rely on, if I left him by himself now, he would crash and burn. “We deserve better then this.” We all look at each other before looking back at him confused. Well I’m not, I’m pretty sure I know what’s going on. “You’re kidding, right? You’re playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming full fledged members of the league.”  
  
“Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ.” Kid Flash says. And that’s why I think Roy is so angry.  
  
“Except the hall isn’t the league’s real HQ.” Called it. “I bet they never told you it’s a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the watch tower.” I actually did know that. C.M. told me the first day he saw it years ago. Even if he didn’t tell me, they wouldn’t make their real HQ this public.  
  
“I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception.” Green Arrow says once he sees the other league members glaring. They just glare harder. “Or not.”  
  
“You’re not helping your case here son. Stand down or…” Aquaman starts, stepping forward.  
  
“Or what? You’ll send me to my room? And I’m not your son! I’m not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore.” He says taking his hat off and throwing it onto the floor. He turns around and walks out saying. “I guess they were right about you four. You’re not ready.” The door slams behind him leaving shocked silence, which is interrupted by a call from Superman.  
  
“Superman to Justice League. There’s been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It’s on fire.” He reports.  
  
“I’ve had my suspicion about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in…” Batman’s deep voice is interrupted by a second call.  
  
“Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full league response.”  
  
“Superman?”  
  
“It’s a small fire. Local authorities have it under control.”  
  
“Then Cadmus can wait. All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara’s coordinates. Batman out.” he says before turning to us. “Stay put.” Wait, what? We don’t get to help? Even with crowd control?  
  
“What? Why?” Robin asks.  
  
Aquaman steps forward. “This is a League mission.”  
  
“You’re not trained.” The Flash puts in.  
  
“Since when?” Kid Flash asks annoyed.  
  
“I meant you’re not trained to work as part of this team.”  
  
“There will be other missions when you’re ready.”  
  
“But for now, stay put.” I don’t see why they couldn’t have just left Batman to do the talking instead of taking turns, especially since Billy looks like he really wants to join in. they all leave together C.M. giving a little wave as they go.  
  
“When we’re ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like… like sidekicks?” Wally asks getting really annoyed now.  
  
“My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me.” Aqua lad says ignoring Kid Flash.  
  
“Trust? They don’t even trust us with the basics! They’ve got a secret HQ in space!” Wally continues.  
  
“What else aren’t they telling us?” Aqua lad asks.  
  
“I have a better question. Why didn’t we leave with Speedy” Robin says.  
  
“Because we trust and care for our mentors? Anyway just because we didn’t leave doesn’t mean that we have to do everything our mentors say.” I say interrupting their conversation.  
  
“Like?” Wally asks.  
  
“What is… Cadmus?” Aqua lad asks.  
  
“I don’t know. But I can find out.” Robin says moving to the computer and starting to hack.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think.


End file.
